Total Drama Horror: Makadewà Island
by Georgie Ramone
Summary: Season six of Total Drama makes its long awaited debut and this season takes place on a supposed haunted location, The Makadewà Island. Only eight foolishly brave souls were willing to return along with ten NEW clueless cretins and pinheads. Find out what this island hides as our 18 contestants compete for double the prize money: TWO million dollars.
1. Introduction

_Hey. So this is my take on the fictional sixth season of Total Drama Island. Long story short, it'll keep with the traditional few past contestants returning along with brand new ones that I have created. I've had this idea for quite a while now, like couple years haha so thought I'd finally give it a shot._

_Enjoy._

_- GR_

* * *

The scene fades in to a large island that appeared to not only be deserted, but completely dead. Most of the trees were dark, except for the ones near the dock, which were leafless. There was a heavy fog surrounding it and a dark menacing mountain stood tall in the back, also coated with fog. At the docks, we see the familiar Total Drama host standing proud, with a grin and his hands behind his back.

"On our last season of Total Drama, we saw our last batch of brand new campers literally tear it up on Pahkitew Island! Heh heh, seriously. We tried to rebuild the island, but when we returned to it, the robots had completely destroyed it, heh heh! I kid you not, the island is like, TOTALLY wiped off the face of the earth! A new record I might add since the movie lot from season two... Anyways! The geographical destruction continues in our NEW season! That's right, as long as the fans keep asking for it and we keep getting wads and wads of cash in our pockets, we'll keep poppin' 'em out! This season, we will be filming on 'The Makadewà Island,' which in the native Algonquin language translates to 'The Black Island!'

From what we've discovered, it's uncharted, somewhere in the Atlantic or something, didn't really interest me, but it is full of myths, legends AND according to numerous accounts, it's also... haunted! The recent cast was totally wimpier than the ones before it, as only a select few have agreed to come back... and NOT the ones I tolerated, might I add... Ahem. But the rest are completely new suckers-Ah, I mean, completely NEW competitors who, like everyone else, have their eyes on the cash prize! And this season's prize is completely different! Get this: we managed take that first mil and make it a whopping $2 million! That's right! We thought, hey, why not double it? That's sure to bring out the inner most nastiness in our cast this season, heh heh heh!

So sit back, relax and keep a pair of fresh undies nearby as we kick off season six with

Total...

Drama...

Horror: Makadewà Island!"

The last shot was a far away one of Chris with his arms open in front of the island. Dark clouds covered the sky and there's a lightning strike as he lets out his evil laugh and we cut to the show's intro.

...


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey! So just a couple of things before continuing, cuts to the confessional will be represented by a "BzZzt!" symbolizing static. Also, there will be some OCxCC (I'm assuming Created Character is the term?) But will it last? Who knows!_

_Enjoy._

_- GR_

* * *

Chapter One: "Do I still Wanna Be Famous...?"

The scene opens up back on Makadewà Island's dock where we see Chris MacLean still standing since making his intro for the sixth season.

"First off, I thought it'd be great to refresh our viewer's minds by reminding them of the myriad of misfits who not only survived last season, but were foolish enough to willingly come back! Heh heh heh! Here they come now!" As Chris says this, he motions outward towards the ocean around the island and sure enough, a boat is seen making its way to the dock.

It's the same rickety ship that has managed to survive as long as the confessional outhouse (which makes its return too). The boat docks and the ramp is let down whereupon the first returning contestant makes her appearance: Sky.

"The first of the returning rejects... Sky!"

As Chris says this, Sky avoids going down the ramp all together and easily somersaults her way over the entire thing and lands directly in front of Chris with great precision. They are face to face and while Chris remains smiling through it all, Sky has a mean scowl on hers.

"Welcome back, Sky! Can't wait to see who's heart you mess with this season, girlfriend heh heh heh. We got some fresh meat-"

Chris is caught off by Sky's fist. She doesn't punch him, but it is now inches from his face. The startling it gives the host was priceless.

"I'm GONNA leave here with those two million, CHRIS."

Although the host looks startled, Chris's face slowly forms into that cocky grin he's known for and he regains his composure.

"Oh really? That's funny, because that's EXACTLY what our next returnee told me before we went on the air, heh heh! Ladies and gentlemen, Dave!"

Sure enough, out comes the boy of a million allergies. A shocked Sky turns her head with a gasp towards the top of the ramp and she meets with Dave's equally shocked expression. Chris can be heard chuckling his butt off again.

"Oh man, that was just perfect, someone better GIF that," Chris says that wiping a fake tear from his eye, and gets in between the two as Dave reaches the dock, "Aww, so long without seeing each other, there must be so much you have to say!"

"You told me he/she wouldn't be returning this season!"

Both Sky and Dave say that towards the respective gender, pointing at each other while glaring at the extremely amused host.

"Heh heh! I lied! Foolish mortals, have you learned nothing? What's been the second word of this show all these seasons? Even the first season was wiser than you guys! Then again, they do say this generation is getting dumber..."

"YOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!"

Chris is cut-off once again, this time by a loud shrill voice that just makes his grin spread wider and both Dave and Sky's reactions to worsen.

"Almost as if on cue! Heh heh, I actually kinda missed this one! Kinda... Ladies and gentlemen, Sugar!"

"Oh no, is he for real?"

"That's Chris I guess-"

Sky unknowingly muttered that to Dave and Dave unknowingly responds. It's when Dave realizes what he's done that Sky catches on too. The scowls return to their faces and both bring their attention to the approaching Pageant Queen.

"Oh my GOSH! Dave and Sky!" Sugar runs up to them, embracing both of them in a tight hug while unsurprisingly lifting them off the ground. "Y'all are back too, I can't believe it! Oh, I can tell this season's gonna be more fun than lasts!"

"Well, I hope you all spent your downtime brushin' up on yer skills!"

All three contestants turn their heads towards the boat and we see Jasmine standing proudly, clad in her survivalist's gear. Sky finally smiles for what seems to be the first time. As Jasmine reaches the dock, Sky runs up to her and they embrace each other in a hug.

"Oh man, I'm so glad I wasn't the only sane one to come back this season!"

"It's so great to see you too, Sky! Wow, you've definitely been keepin' in shape, girl!" The tall amazon sets Sky down and looks at the other two contestants with a small smirk, "Sugar! So... great to see ya again!"

Her smirk grows smaller when she gets to Dave and her hand goes up.

"Hey, Dave... How ya been?"

"Whatever."

A look of surprised disgust overcomes her face at his response. Sky just rolls her eyes and both Chris and Sugar appear to be enjoying all the awkwardness. Chris is heard chuckling again and before he could begin cracking wise, he is yet again interrupted by the next returning contestant.

"Helloooooooo Total Dramaaaaaa!"

"Oh, jeez no, I forgot about this. Ladies and gentlemen, the next returning contestant... *sigh* Topher."

Topher appears at the top of the ramp with an intern shorter than him following behind. The intern has a shirt reading "The Topher Experience" on it and a camera in his hand. He has it pointed at Topher and he begins to speak as if he were hosting a show.

"WELCOME! To season one, episode ONE... Of 'The Topher Experience!' It's your boy Topher, making his television show debut! In this season, I will be competing on season six of Total Drama for, get ready, are you ready for this!? TWO million dollars! Tophernites! We got this!"

Topher thumbs up the camera while the the rest of the contestants look at him oddly then at Chris. The host still looks disgustingly irritated and begins to explain himself.

"_*sigh*_ Apparently a ridiculously large portion of our female fans fell in love with this hack's face that they demanded a return. So much, the network decided to give him his own show! Can you believe that!?"

Topher approaches the group from behind and begins his own introduction.

"And here we have my beloved friends who I've grown to love and know from last season's Total Drama! Sue! Danny! Spice! Jamie! Man, it feels like forever!" Topher stops and turns his head to the side for his camera, "They really are a great bunch but I'm gonna have to remember, it's all about that two mil, baby!"

He clicks his teeth and points to the camera with a wink while the rest of the contestants groan with disgust. Chris looks completely annoyed by this and groans out loud.

"Wow!" exclaims Sugar, running up to Topher with clasped hands and a wide grin, "You got your own show!? You know, if you want top ratings, you can always reach out to me, fellow Total Drama aluuuuuuuum!"

"Oh brother... I really, REALLY hope this is as bad as it gets-" As if by pattern, Chris is cut-off once more.

"Muahahahahahahahaaaa!"

"Gah! I'm convinced! This island HAS to be cursed!"

Chris slaps his forehead as the next contestant makes his appearance at the boat's entrance. We see the purple-haired 'super villain,' Max, strumming his fingers with the same evil grin that naturally comes to his face. He makes his descent down the ramp already babbling.

"Fools! Your first mistake was making the foolish decision to return this season! For you see, I spent my downtime plotting my most EVIIIL plan yet! I guarantee I will be leaving this time with that," Max pauses and brings his pinky to his mouth, "Two MILLION dollars! Muahaha-"

"HEY!" Chris cuts Max off as he reaches the dock, startling him, "We don't have all day here! Bring out the next contestant, please tell me it's someone bearable!"

"Inspecto Patronus!"

The squeaky voice instantly sends shivers down Chris's spine as he hesitantly turns toward the boat's ramp. There's an explosion of powder at the entrance and the silhouette within it can be seen coughing violently. As the smoke clears up, we see the LARPer, Leonard, stand tall with his hands in the air.

"Mere muggles! Did you really think you could dispose of me with such ease!?" Leonard does a sleeve trick that involved making fire appear from his hand but nothing happens, save for a few sparks. Some of them land on his wizard robe and starts a small fire, "Ahhhh!"

"UGH..." Chris still looks irritated, ignoring the panicking Leonard and turns toward the boat, "One more to go, PLEASE let this be a good one, I'll even settle for zombie boy-"

"Helloooooooo my beautiful friends!"

"NO..."

Three little birds, a rabbit and a deer mysteriously approach the edge of the ramp and in the middle of them we see the ever-so-happy Ella make her appearance with her arms open wide. She looks down at the deer, petting it and then looks up at a bird, extending her hand for it to perch itself on it and makes her way down the ramp.

"I'm so glad to make my return, to Total Drama Islaaaaand...

To win the money and teach young singers exceed all over the laaaand!

Reach their dreams of becoming excellent well known artisssst...

Is the recognition I truly want bessssst-"

"UGH, enough! No! That's too much! I'm making the rule right now, Ella! I swear, if you-" This time, Chris is not cut off by a person but by the ringing of his cellphone. He picks it out of his pocket, turns around and answers it away from the camera, "Hello? Oh, hi! Ms. wonderful, beautiful producer lady-What? Yeah, I'm the host-Wait, what? No! You can't be serious, have a heart! Ohhhh... Fine!"

Chris turns back around and there's a look of fury on his face that startles the campers but most of all Ella as he approaches her. She nearly flinches before he stops in front of her and a sarcastic smile spread across his face.

"Well! It seems little miss wannabe princess here SOMEHOW garnered up fans of her own! So much, that the producers have forbade me from forbidding you from singing... Well, isn't THAT just convenient!?"

"Oh, Chris! If you could only embrace the warmth and joy that singing can bring g you, then-"

Ella is cut-off as Chris shoves her onto the other contestants and they all fall to the ground with loud thugs and pained groans. He is left all alone yet again in front of the camera, this time legitimately grinning once more.

"So! There you have it, the returning contestants! Some memorable, the rest... I really hope don't survive this season. But that's only the tip of the melting iceberg, we still have ten NEW contestants who have willingly signed their lives over to us, heh heh! Find out who the rest of our victims will be when we return to

Total...

Drama...

Horror: Makadewà Island!"

...


	3. Chapter 2

_I guess I'm a lil late._

_So, I'm gonna introduce ten OCs in this chapter. Originally, all ten were mine except for one which I wasn't really fond of, So... One of them is actually a friend of mine's. Shout out to Cahill161 for his contribution of "Alex." On with the story._

_Also, story has been changed to M mainly due to the challenges, like the first one I'll be introducing in the next chapter._

_Try and guess the blatant rip-offs haha_

_Enjoy._

_- GR_

* * *

Chapter Two: "Send in the New Meat!"

_BzZzt!_

The static plays and loud music can be heard playing as the camera is set over a large bed covered silk blankets and really fancy pillows, giving us a view from top. A door can be heard closing and the loud party music is now muffled. The noises that followed were of two giggling girls and a chuckling young man. Just like that, the young man throws himself on the bed, looking up at the camera with his hands behind his back.

He has on a pair of jeans, black Vans and white dress shirt with a black tie and a black buttoned vest over it all. Blonde faux hawk on top, his blue chilled eyes gazed into the camera with a small grin. After that, the two girls throw themselves into the scene as well, one blonde, one brunette and both dressed in elegant party clothing. They are each clinging on to him, from both sides.

"Yo, what is up, Total Dramaaaaaaaa! Folks in the know call me..." The guy trails off and the two girls at each of his sides answer for him simultaneously.

"Spencerrrrr!"

"Ohhhh, I just love how that sounds! Anyways, a lot of people have been telling me how awesome it would be if I joined Total Drama. And I almost did last season! But the World Cup, you know? Anyways, I figured this was the year!" Just then, the door to the room opens. The party music outside can be heard louder, also the voice of the person who opened the door.

"Here's that soda, Spence!" The party guest throws him a can of soda off-screen and Spencer catches it with ease.

"Thanks, my man!" Spencer pops it open takes a swig, then looks back at the camera

"Ahhh... Sorry about that. I hold parties at my mansion every Monday to remind my friends just how awesome the wait for the weekend will be! Anyways! My friends tell me I would fit in perfectly because... well, hey, everyone loves me!"

The door swings open again and every person invited, along with the two girls at his side, all cheer in wild unison. The door shuts again and Spencer's eyes shift back to the camera and the blonde girl to his right begins to talk.

"Spencer is funny, laidback, always thinks of others and... Well, pretty much brightens up anyone's day when he's around!"

"And he's ALWAYS ready for a 'good time'... Hehehe!" chimes in the brunette, giggling immaturely while the blonde gasps.

"Stacy! Hehehe!"

The two break out into giggling fits and Spencer merely shrugs.

"I think I'll use the two million to rent out a stadium for my ULTIMATE party, yo!"

The girls at his side cheer wildly in agreement before the video cuts-off.

_BzZzt!_

* * *

_BzZzt!_

The camera appears to be perched on a vanity mirror's desk, as visible by the many lipsticks and compact discs lying around, as well as the director's chair just past the edge. Crowds of people could be heard talking nonstop and in the background, you can see dozens of lovely ladies walking by, all wearing what appear to be designer outfits runway models wear, from left and right. A few seconds later and someone finally approaches the vanity mirror and sits in the chair.

A girl, who looked to be in her teens, with long, straight, silky blonde takes her seat. She has on a very luxurious looking silk robe on and designer sunglasses. Besides that, the other distinguishable feature was her face. No smile, no frown, no expression. Just a lean, elegant face with silky smooth skin. She sits without moving for a few seconds, then removes her sunglasses by perching them on her forehead. Her pink rouged eyelids are shut and they suddenly open slowly, revealing two slant ice blue eyes. She reveals a little smirk as well before beginning her audition tape.

"Hello. My name is Alicia and I am very sure you've seen my face before, just like I'm sure ALL of Canada has... The Covergal Makeup ads?" She lifts up a magazine, opened to a page with her face on it. She then throws sets it down and flips her hair while continuing, "Oh yeah. The annual CJPenny's Christmas Blowout commercials? You should know that one, they air it all the time during hockey season... Anyways, if you want Total Drama to have SUPERB ratings this year, you're clearly gonna need the perfect attention-grabber. Hehehe, look no further."

Alicia reaches for one of the lipsticks laying around and uncaps it as she resumes.

"I've only specialized on product ads. From television to magazines, I've uttered dozens of slogans, but now... I'm expanding my horizons, it's time to upgrade to world-wide exposure!" She begins to apply a coat of lipstick and finishes with the inevitable lip smack, "And think about it. When I DO make it, you get to say 'Hey... I saw Alicia get her start on Total Drama!'"

She lets out an amused giggle before turning her head rather quickly.

"VINCE!" After the loud shout, she calmly turns back to the camera with that same delicate smile, "I plan on using the money to build my very own personal studio! Secluded in the mountains of course, you know that paparazzi..."

Just then a short man, looking like a studio crew worker shows up with a latte. Alicia swipes it from his hands and pushes him away, off-screen.

"That way, the world will have the JOY of looking at my face for YEARS to come! Oh, I'll be just like Vadonna!" Alicia swoons happily as she takes a sip of her latte. She sets it down on the desk, then clears her throat, "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a very busy schedule... Tah!"

She waves goodbye then proceeds to bring her cellphone out and holds it up at an angle. She makes an excited duckface before snapping a selfie to conclude her tape.

_BzZzt!_

* * *

_BzZzt!_

After the static clears up, we're shown the inside of a bedroom. The walls have posters of old school rock bands and some are horror movie posters. On a small drawer, there are piles of manga graphic novels next to a fishbowl. The bed in the back looks nearly made with a few Japanese cartoon plushies on top. Next to the bed was a small table scattered with a few anime sketches and mechanical pencils. The whole draw to this audition tape was the lone girl who stood in the middle of the room and in front of the camera.

She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail only instead of it hanging behind her, it hung in the front from her right side. Her bangs were brushed to the side, nearly covering her eyes. Her attire consisted of a low-cut white t-shirt with a yellow flower on it, a denim skirt with black tights underneath that came all the way down to half her calves. Over that she wore an olive green unzipped hoodie and sported black flip-flops to get around.

There is a long pause and the look of fear on her face told the whole story. She looked to have some serious stage fright, slowly stroking her ponytail with both hands but she takes a deep breath and now a genuine smile spreads across her face as she puts a single hand up.

"H-Hi! My name's Valerie and... Well, this is my audition tape! Um, I... I've been a fan of Total Drama since season ONE and I've been in love with it since!" Valerie grins happily but then the look of shyness returns as she begins to twiddle her index fingers, "Um... I... I've secretly always wanted to sign up for a season, but... I never pictured myself to be as interesting as all the other past contestants..."

Her eyes go down to the ground and the ponytail stroking begins all over again.

"And... I'm pretty sure this season is gonna have some more wackier and interesting personalities..." The look of worry grows on Valerie's face, but she shakes it off and a look of determination overtakes it, "But I can be wild too! It's just... Not a lot of people give me the chance to show it, you see, I'm not talked to much at school... I think it's because my interests greatly differ from what's 'popular' nowadays."

Valerie lifts up a manga graphic novel with one hand off the desk her camera was perched on and a few pieces of paper with detailed sketches on them with her other hand then throws them to the side. She shrugs with a smile and continues.

"I-I'm not gonna lie, I don't have a lot of friends, but the ones I do tell me I should totally sign up for this season, and hey, it doesn't have to be about the money, just saying I got to be on Total Drama would be enough!" She ecstatically goes through her desk and pulls out a heavily aged sketchbook which she holds up, "Who knows what ideas I can get for 'Four Sided Heart,' the manga I'm working on! It's a out a girl who becomes a professional wrestler and meets-"

Valerie flips through the pages, getting lost in her own little world before realizing it with sudden pause, then a giggle.

"Plus... From what I've seen from past seasons, there are other perks that can be gained by being on the show..."

She starts to twirl her ponytail with one finger, a faint blush on her cheeks and lets her sketchbook plop back down into the drawer. The force of the fall cause a few loose pages to scatter and one of her sketches end up smack dab in the middle of the camera. It's a sketch of an anime version of herself making out with a fictional character. A loud gasp can be heard as the drawing gets swatted away and the tape ends on a very beet red Valerie.

_BzZzt!_

* * *

BzZzt!

The static clears up to a black screen with a white fist tilted at an angle that visibly angles itself vertically. Upon further inspection, we see that it's actually the design on a t-shirt as it turns out the wearer was adjusting the camera. As he backs up, we see a band standing inside a messy garage. The individual backs up and we can see another individual standing on the right with long dirty blonde hair covering his eyes and a guitar in his hands. On the right is another individual with shoulder-length dark brown hair with menacing eyes and a bass in his possession. The third in the back had long black curly hair and was on drums. Finally, the focus of the frame, the lead singer at the front.

He stood quite a bit taller than the rest. His hair was black as well, but it wasn't long and it was a lot shorter than shoulder-length. Still, it was down and messy and his eyes hid behind a pair of black sunglasses. All four wore leather jackets, Converse shoes and jeans. The only different pair were the lead singer's, which were tattered and torn at the knees. He's seen tapping his foot a few time before grabbing hold of his microphone.

"One, two, three!"

The band gets a nice catchy punk tune going as the lead singer prepares to jump in.

_"How do you do, Total Drama, how do you do today?_

_Gotta sack full of fun and a bottle of adventure, that's what I say_

_Gonna play with the all boys and girls to increase my salary_

_Then finally get a taste of that sweet, sweet, little... little..."_

The lead singer suddenly stops but the beat keeps going, for a while at least. The the catchy beat begins to crumble and the band members look annoyed. There is no expression on the lead singer and when the noise stops all together, he finally speaks.

"Crap... I still haven't found a word for that, guys."

"Awww!" All three members moan in unison before taking their instruments and walking away, with the bassist adding, "Alright, that's enough NOT progress for one night. Later, yo."

The band members leave and the lead singer is left alone. He places the microphone back on its stand and quietly makes his way over to a nearby cooler, pulls a soda out and takes a long chug. The long, tedious process ends with him nonchalantly facing the camera.

"So. Sup. My name's Jeffrey and... that was my band," he takes another sip when he suddenly begins to laugh all while keeping his soda in, then swallows, "They totally hate me 'cause I keep freakin' up on our new song with my writer's block, which was what I was gonna submit but... eh, it happens to best, ya know? Those celebrities are lucky though, they get to take something that would get my butt kicked outta here and arrested, which sucks..."

He takes a third sip and let's out a small burp before continuing.

"But yo, I'm a fan of Total Drama, it's alright, I mean those challenges are insane! They like, go balls out, that's pretty cool..." Jeffrey swings his can in circles, eyeing it through his shades. He then takes a final sip, crushes the can and throws it behind him, "But I bet Chris can't make something that can stop me!"

With his deep voice, he lets out amused laughter and adjusts the fingerless glove on his left hand.

"Oooh, haha, that's right. I'm calling you out, Chris, show me what ya got!" Jeffrey runs up to the camera and blatantly kicks it, full force, making it cut to static.

_BzZzt!_

* * *

_BzZzt!_

As the scene plays, we open up to a regular looking bedroom. Loud hip-hop music tainted with horrible rapping can be heard from outside. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom goes open and in walks a fit dreadlocked young man wearing a black backwards hat, white tall tank top, sagging dark blue jeans, white clearly new sneakers and a gold chain to a bunch of boos and jeers from the crowd. He walks in backwards, still pandering to the crowd outside.

"Yeeeeeee! Aite, well y'all enjoy the Danpora Radio, I'ma just chill for a bit, koo? Aite!" He shuts the door then turns around, looking a little tired, "Whew! Three and a half hours, new record. Wassup, Total Drama!? It's ya boy, 'U-Neek' DAMOOOOOON!"

He wipes down his shirt with the luckiest smile and flicks his gold chain.

"Ey. I saw that Beardo fool from last season. Beatboxing is koo and all, but that's only HALF of the process, my man!" Damon pulls out a mini turntable from under a desk and gets a fast tempo modern-day hip-hop beat going, "Yeah... Uh... UH...!"

His voice suddenly goes auto-tune.

_"Stacks n' stacks of cash, Stacks n' stacks of cash_

_I'm goin' to Total Drama and I'ma win it in a flash_

_Stacks n' stacks of cash, Stacks n' stacks of cash_

_I'm goin' to Total Drama and show 'em how I'm brash"_

Damon stops the beat and shoves the turntable back under the desk.

"That's just a lil' sample, off the top of my head, yo" he adjusts his hat while looking in a mirror and shifts his eyes back to the camera, "But I have my debut album out already! My boy J has his own recording studio and I hand 'em out at every gig I get to DJ at! Don't worry, I got the Total Drama contestants covered."

Damon lifts a gym bag full of crudely made mix CD's of his "debut album."

"With that two mil? Sheeee... I'd be able to buy my OWN recording studio, cut the middle man out, and keep all the stacks to myself! Haha!" Damon laughs cockily, crossing his arms, "Yeah, my homie J and I have been friends since first grade... but hey, that's show business! Now if y'all excuse me, my break is over."

Damon gets up off the bed he was sitting on and puts on a pair of designer shades he pulls out of his pocket. The negativity from the crowd erupts again and he shuts the door behind him.

_BzZzt!_

* * *

_BzZzt!_

The scene opens up to a feminine looking bedroom, save for a few things: there was a punching bag with bite marks all over it in that back corner and on the wall is a poster of Chris's face with a knife jabbed on his forehead. Adjusting the camera was a girl with a blonde bob hairstyle, Jean capris, white sneakers and a short-sleeved lavender hoodie. When she sits down st her desk that had a goldfish in a fishbowl that looked absolutely terrified. The first distinguishable thing was the scowl on the girl's face.

"...Ok..." she takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds, then exhales, "Hi. My name is Violet and... and... Grr, and I have a 'temper control problem'! There I said it, I-"

A vein is seen popping out of her forehead as her eyes bulge but before going off on a self-defensive rant, Violet catches herself by shutting her eyes lightly and putting both her index and middle fingers on each side of her. She is then heard murmuring something inaudible when her eyes open again with her arms crossed and the calm scowl is back on her face.

"Sorry. It's something personal and I... don't really like talking about it," she rubs her left shoulder as her eyes bashful drift down, "But I've been taking anger management and they say I'm showing improvement... and my stupid doctor tells me I should go out and do something impulsive to 'have a pleasant, convivially assiduous lifestyle' or some crap..."

Violet looks back up at the camera, her shyness gone.

"I was against it. What the hell? What business of theirs is it what I do!? If I wanna spend my time watching Webflix all day," she pounds her fist on her desk, leaving a crack, "then I'm GONNA watch Webflix all DAY! But do you think I had that choice?... NO!"

The loud shout causes the whole room to shake and her pet goldfish to hit the floor in terror. Violet huffs and puffs in complete rage and in what feels like less than a second, her fingers go back to her forehead and those magic muttered words ease her boiling blood.

"So now I've been locked inside my room until I record a stinking audition tape for stinking Total Drama..." She rolls her eyes, letting out a sigh, "So here it is! And to be honest? I don't care if you choose me or not! The challenges are all bogus and rigged and Chris is the biggest A-hole on this ENTIRE planet!"

Violet's pet goldfish is now seen shaking violently and she notices this. She grabs the fish bowl and brings it up to her face, causing the fish to quickly swim inside to the little hollow castle behind it.

"WHAT, GOOBER!?"

_BzZzt!_

* * *

_BzZzt!_

A fifteen-year old Asian teen appears in front of the camera, standing in his bedroom which was heavily decorated with soccer posters and trophy awards. Clad in a black shirt, plaid shorts and Etnies-like shoes, he is seen playing keep-up with a soccer ball before he waves, smiles, and starts talking after a few more kicks.

"Hello! My name is Alex and I am fifteen. As you can already tell, I LOVE soccer and as you can see..." he cockily points to his trophies behind him with his thumb, "I OWN in soccer. Therefore, I automatically possess the intelligence, cunning, and potential to be on Total Drama."

Alex then sits down on a nearby chair and starts bouncing his soccer ball in hand as he continues to speak.

"I represent my family, and the nation of South Korea, which is largely overlooked as a legitima-"

Alex is cut-off as a seven year old boy sneaks up behind him and grabs the chair he was sitting on and yanks it sideways, causing Alex to fall with his ball going off high in the air.

"DESMOND!"

Desmond, Alex's little brother, squeals and runs out the room. Alex sighs and just picks up the camera and pulls it close, so his head fills the screen.

"Anyways, just give me a call if you're interested. I promise you will get a great show."

The soccer ball comes back down from the air, zonking Alex right on the head before his audition tape comes to an end.

_BzZzt!_

* * *

_BzZzt!_

We go to what looks like a backyard filled with typical things you'd see in one: nice full grass, lawn chairs, a homemade garden, toys that appeared to the children of the home and of course, a built-in swimming pool. The backyard was filled with dozens of people, all of Hispanic decent. A family cookout appears to be going on and suddenly a somewhat tall yet lean and fit teen girl with long, slightly curly black hair with a red rose on the side runs up from behind the camera that stood on a tripod and stands a few feet away from the camera.

She is wearing a very elegant dress. Her eyebrows are slightly thick and she had nice emerald eyes. The final features were a Marilyn Monroe beauty mark on her face and a tattoo design just above her exposed belly button as she is seen smiling widely for the camera.

"¡Hola, Total Drama!"

Suddenly, every family member behind her chimes in loud in unison.

"¡HOLA!"

"Hehe! That's my loving familia and I... am Lupeeeeeee!" there are loud cheers of approval at the sound of her name, "And this is my Quinceñera: Mexico's version of a Sweet Sixteen! It's a right of passage where a girl becomes a young woman, you know? Aaaand... it's a day where my papi gets me anything I want!"

Just then, a dump truck is heard backing up in the background and it dumps off a bunch of expensive items that include an enormous flat screen TV, queen sized bed and even a wave racer of all things.

"But what I really want this year... you can't buy, you know? And what I want is..."

Lupe turns her head to the side and signals for someone to come over with her hand. A baggy clothed thug looking teen that turns out yo be one of her cousins comes into view and is pulling in behind him a large cake replica of Chris's head nearly the size of a car.

"Join Total Drama this season, jaja! As you can see, I'm a huuuuuuge fan, you know? Me and my homegirls be watchin' Total Drama since like, World Tour and... Ooh, that Alejandro! I just need to say this: he sure was one super fiiiiiiiiiine papi chulo, there's no doubt there, you know? Hehe!" Lupe batts her eyes, "But you see, chico... Only little boys lose contests. A female won that season and I aim to make that happen again this season! All while giving Latinos a more proper name too... You know?"

There are more loud cheers and claps for Lupe in the background as she condescendingly flips her silky hair.

"Now, if you'll excuse us... We have a cake to eat!"

Every family member then pulls out a fork out of nowhere and begin to devour the life-sized cake of Chris's head. In the fury of the feast, Chris's frosting smile can be seen turning into a frown.

_BzZzt!_

* * *

_BzZzt!_

Right away we see the next auditioner in the center of the frame. He was a string, built teen, wearing wearing maroon tights and a white tucked-in tank top with black boots. His brown hair was curly and he had a very manly handlebar mustache that had that distinct curl at the end. He was lifting an old time barbell with two large spheres at each end and appeared to be lost in counting his reps until he stops and let's it drop to the ground with a loud clank.

"Ahh. Nothing like a two hour full squats, eh, am I right gentlemen? Ho, ho, ho..." He laughs and makes the right side of his mustache pointy with his hand, "Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Mortimer and I... am clearly Total Drama material."

He flexes for the camera revealing the results of years of lifting at a young age. He makes grunts with each pose and ends with regaining his gentleman composure once again.

"Ho, ho, not to toot my own horn but it's pretty obvious. The law of the animal kingdom remains, it's all about survival of the fittest, my friends..." Mortimer suddenly extends his arms out in front of him and starts doing squats as he continues, "That's why I am making it my top priority to win this game because that's all it is... a game! A bully competition between skilled competitors, just bully!"

He stops doing squats and stands straight again, looking a little concerned.

"I'm afraid most people forget that, though. What they call evil, underhanded moves, I purely call strategy! You must utilize your brain and whatever is at your disposal to its fullest potential," Mortimer starts rubbing his mustache again, "Yes, there's to be drama on the show, but there are ways to stay out of it and I already just said it."

He puts his hands behind his back and faces the camera with the most sincerest of smiles.

"If I were a betting man, and I can honestly say this with a straight face, I would put your life savings on me because I will definitely be doubling mine this season. Thank you very much for your time."

Mortimer respectively bows down and goes back to doing squats.

_BzZzt!_

* * *

_BzZzt!_

Right away, a completely horrifying scowling face takes over the whole screen. Two big round slightly cockeyed eyes with small blue pupils that appeared to be staring at nothing adorned the face that suddenly backs away to sit right in his chair. We see that it's a somewhat hunchbacked bald teen wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with a yellow smiley face in the middle and black sneakers. His room was completely clean and empty save for a bed, barred window, drawer and a slinky on the ground. On the wall was a poster that simply said "BE HAPPY" on it.

"Ahem..." He clears his throat as he puts his leg over the other in a surprisingly polite manner, "Good evening. My name is Dale and I believe I would make a great addition to Total Drama simply because out of all past contestants, I am the ONLY one with any true aspirations."

He reaches off-screen and grabs a mug of coffee which he sips with the same annoying sound the whole world seems to make.

"Ahhh... You see, when you tend to spend the majority of your life cooped up with nothing but a laptop... You tend to find... information..." He chuckles, "Hehe, it's out there, you must have lots of time with you, but you will find it! Let's just say I found a ton of upcoming secret projects that will revolutionize the world and I tend to use that two million dollars..."

He starts to trail off but only for a few seconds before resuming.

"...To rip their heads off... Bathe in the blood, SPIT down the neck, and RIP off the rest of their-!"

Dale starts turning visibly red as his shouting starts to grow. Just then, two men in white rush in and one of them immediately restrains Dale down on the chair with his arms as he begins babbling incoherently. The other one pops open a pill bottle, holds Dale's head back with one hand and drops a single pill down his shouting mouth with the other. Dale swallows and he instantly calms down with drowsy eyes and a goofy smile.

"That oughta save us 30 minutes..."

"This kid creeps me out, let's go."

Dale begins to slump down on his chair as his tape comes to an end.

_BzZzt!_

* * *

We're back at the Makadewà docks where the rest of the contestants have several completely different reactions on their faces. Some look absolutely happy over the new contestants, some already looked doubtful and the rest were completely horrified over what they just saw. Chris stood in front of them all with his vintage grin.

"Heh heh, wow. Looking back, maybe I shouldn't have chosen some of these next batch of contestants for this season..." He looked concerned for a moment, but starts chuckling again, "Heh heh! Who am I kidding, I TOTALLY made the right choices! Find out how our old social outcasts mix with our new social outcasts when we return to

Total...

Drama...

Horror: Makadewà Island!"

We get the zoom out shot of the entire island, Ella's voice can be heard before fading to commercial.

"Yay, more singerrrrrrrrrrrrs!"

* * *

_- Spencer the Life of the Party_

_- Alicia the Model in the Making_

_- Valerie the Annoying Quirky Girl_

_- Jeffrey the Slacker_

_- Damon the Wannabe Rapper_

_- Violet the Short Short-Fuse_

_- Alex the Soccer Zealot_

_- Lupe the Sassy Chica_

_- Mortimer the Gentleman Bruiser_

_- Dale the Pill Kid_

_I'll try not to be late haha_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sweet. I see I'm getting a lil love from the community haha that's good enough for me. I've been asked which of my OCs are "blatant rip-offs" Haha well, I'll tell us then, I suppose..._

_Spencer is based on Stifler from American Pie..._

_Jeffrey is based on Joey Ramone from The Ramones..._

_Damon is based on Lil' Wayne..._

_Lupe is slightly based on Sofía Vergara..._

_Dale is slightly based on Stewie from Family Guy..._

_ The following chapter contains some graphic detail, hence the change to M rating. That's all._

_Enjoy._

_ - GR_

* * *

Chapter Three: "Dawn of the Dread"

The show comes back from a commercial break and we're back at the rickety dock where the returning contestants are all gathered up with the same reactions they had upon viewing the new contestant's audition tapes. Chris is looking off into the distance with binoculars.

"And here comes the new bait!"

Another boat, different from the one the returning contestants came in comes into view. All the returning contestant's jaws drop at the number one difference: it was a brand new boat, an upgraded one than the previous one.

"Hey!" Sugar is the first to complain, "Why is their boat fancier than ours!?"

"Because they have no idea what they're in for and bursting bubbles is what I do best heh heh!"

The boat docks and a fancy ramp connects on to the rickety wood. The first contestant enters and it's Spencer. He steps out with a chill yet cocky demeanor while keeping his aloofness.

"Yo, what is UP, Total Drama, it's been a looong time coming, I know, I know."

He reaches the dock, having been pointing at everyone with gun fingers the entire walk down the ramp.

"Spencer, my man!" Chris holds his fist up and bumps it with his, "How was the Chateaubriand?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic, I mean melt-in-your-mouth good. I am so ready for this! Yo, what up Pahkitew Pack!" He shouts and points at the returning cast, "We ready to get this started!?"

"Woooo, you know it!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeessss!" "Verily!"

"Awwwww yeah!"

Sugar, Ella, Leonard and Topher are the only ones to respond. Topher then turns to his personal cameraman.

"I've heard of this guy, Tophernites," he jams his thumb at Spencer, "That's THE Spencer, he's known to like, throw the WILDEST of parties! Well, you gotta be invited to know, of course, I happen to have sources..."

Max, Sky and Jasmine look at him oddly. Just then the next newcomer makes her presence known and it's the full-figured Alicia. Wearing a low-cut pink baseball t-shirt and khaki short shorts with matching boots, she gracefully walks down the ramp as if it were a runway, leaving everyone in awe. Upon reaching the dock, she finally opens her eyes with a small smile.

"Oh man..." Sky whispers over to Jasmine, "Remind you of anyone from season one?"

She whispers back with a small chuckle.

"Hehe! Reminds me of TONS of people from lots of seasons past!"

A couple of the guys were watching her walk in awe as well, among these are Spencer and Max.

"Such a divine specimen..." Max murmurs to himself in awe before squinting his eyes with a wicked smile and tapping his fingers together, "Oh, yes... She will be mine."

"Well, well..." Spencer soothes his faux hawk back as Alicia starts passing him by, "I can already tell we're going to have an interesting season..."

She merely shoots him a flare of disgust before turning her nose up at him and eventually reaches Chris.

"Hey... Alicia," Chris, keeping his trademark smile, talks to her as his eyes meet hers after starting at her legs, "I take you enjoyed the trip as well?"

"Oh Chris, darling, superb vessel, definitely in my top five-"

As Alicia gushes on, Sugar runs up to her out of the blue and right into her face.

"Wow!" Sugar gushed as she begins stroking Alicia's platinum perfect her, "You ARE the Covergal girl! Ya know, I've definitely been thinking about expandin' mah repertoire beyond beauty pageants and modelin' clearly-"

You can see Alicia's eyes in complete shock at her perfectly brushed hair being ruined by Sugar's sticky hand. She then grabs her wrist with great force during her speech. Sugar of course doesn't feel the grip at all.

"GET... AWAY-"

"Oh, I do try to get away from it all, that's why I decided to come back, silly!"

"Aw yes, Total Drama! This is so awesome!"

A new voice is heard as all eyes go to the third contestant, Valerie. She has a totally excited look on her face as she quickly makes her way down the ramp bridge.

"Omigosh, the returning cast! Oh, it's Sky and Jasmine! And-"

Valerie was moving a little too fast that she never sees herself tripping one flip-flop over the other and falling down when reaching the dock. A few of the returning contestants laugh including both noobies and especially Chris. Valerie's face goes completely red as she gets up on one knee and suddenly there's a long arm beside her that appears from behind. Valerie curiously looks up at her "savior."

"You alright?"

It was the tall, lanky Jeffrey in his leather jacket and ripped jeans. Her eyes locked with his, at least she thought they were behind all that hair and sunglasses. His completely calm demeanor matches hers as she acceptingly takes his hand and he pulls her to her feet with ease. Still blushing slightly, Valerie stares silently dumb up at him before realizing it.

"Th-Thanks..."

"No problem. Haha, it looks like you're just as psyched as I am to be here heh heh."

"Haha!"

Already making her forget about her awkward moment, some of the contestants find the scene quite romantic, the level of cliche did not matter. One person who unsurprisingly was not enjoying it was the host of the show himself. He clears his throat after the staring annoys him after about a few seconds.

"Ahem, okaaaaay, Jeffreyyyyy. You made your entrance, dude" at that point, they make their way over with a re-embarrassed Valerie realizing she was on live TV, "Heh heh, you CAN see, right? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Haha as many as you wanna break!" He laughs but Chris is not amused, "Ah, I'm just kidding, it's actually quite great to meet you, big fan of the show."

"Oh, after what you asked me to do in your audition tape, I'm sure THAT will remain the same, Jeffrey my boy heh heh heh!"

"Ssssshiiiiaaaoooooooo!"

Jeffrey looked like he was about to reply to Chris but he is cut-off off by a shouting voice bellowing from the entrance of the boat. The heads turn towards the boat and coming out to one of the tracks of his "debut album" was guy they called "U-Neek": Damon. The song had a pretty catchy beat, it was just the rapping itself that just sounded atrocious.

"Ugh!" Max holds his hands up to his delicate ears, "What is that HORRENDOUS sound!?"

"Ey, homie, don't be hatin' now, I'll SHOW you what I do to my haters!"

"Damon!" As Damon gets close to him, Chris puts his hand but instead of shaking it, he gives him a complicated street handshake, "Uh, nice to see ya, my man..."

"Mah ninja, Chris! Ey, you got a copy of my debut album, right?"

"Yesss, Damon..." Chris lifts a small gymbag out from behind himself, "All SIX copies..."

"Nah man, the first three are ordinary copies, the other three are limited edition, with a secret bonus track!"

"Uh, Damon..."

Before a grinning Chris could go into great deal about how he wasn't going to listen to any copy and that they would most likely contribute to his grand fireplace in his luxurious trailer, he is interrupted for the umpteenth time, this time by angry yells coming from the boat.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, I SAID NO MORE!"

As predicted, it came from the girl labeled as the "Short Short-Fuse," and her height and temper said it all. Violet is seen shouting at one of the waiters who have been serving hors d'oeuvres on the boat. There was a big smile on his as he apparently knew little English. Fed up, Violet shoves the waiter back into the boat with an annoyed groan and makes her way down the ramp.

"Uh, hey Violet!" A smiling yet unsure Chris puts his hand up for her, "How was the boat ride? I bet those ocean waves were pretty relaxing, eh? Heh heh..."

Violet hears this and it strikes a chord. Her pupils shrink with gritted teeth and grabs Chris by his collar, pulling him in toward her.

"Was THAT some kind of temper JOKE, Grinny McSmiles!?"

"Hehe," Sky finds the scene amusing, "I think I like this girl already."

"Verily!" Leonard raises a finger up in agreement, "She sure would make an excellent ally in times of war and ravaging!"

"Heh heh, easy little girl..." Chris calmly takes Violet's hand off of him, "Remember what we discussed with your therapist, you injure and/or harm me in any way... it's automatic elimination, heh heh!"

Violet's infamous vein pops out and with no hesitation, she balls her fist up to swing at him. As her fist is in motion, Chris is able to talk and it manages to stop it inches from his face instantly.

"Aaaaaaaand remember, if you don't play to win or don't get disqualified in a legit mannerrrrrr..." Chris droned on as Violet knew what he was going to say, "You breach the contract, fail your anger management class and have to start ALL over, heh heh heh!"

Violet puts her hands down and walks past Chris with shut-tight eyes and gritted teeth to join the other members. A smug Chris turns back towards the boat and already walking down the ramp all while keeping a soccer ball up in place with a small kick was the next new contestant, Alex, in a black shirt with a white circle on it and plaid shorts. Everyone is distracted by this act, some amazed, some weirded out and some with quirked eyebrows. Alex keeps walking and stops in front of Chris with a loud shout.

"One hundred!" He kicks the ball up a little higher and catches the ball, "Haha, hey how's it going Total Drama! Chris, it's so great to finally meet you!"

"Oh, how I love hearing those words," Chris says, totally ignoring the hand Alex extended out for him, "Listen, Alex, I've had my fair share of kids and balls around my suburban neighborhood so I just wanna say... You break anything of mine with that ball and your butt's outta here like that!"

As Chris scolded at him, Alex's eyes drift over past Chris and the next series of events is all eye language. What causes Alex to look past Chris was that he noticed someone staring at him oddly. It was Sky, who just realized she was caught. Her cheeks flush pink and her eyes wander elsewhere. Jasmine notices this and gives Sky a playful little smirk. Dave also notices this and by the look in his eyes, he was ready to explode.

"Hey!" Chris is shout snaps Alex out of his dreamy state, "Are you listening to me!? One thing broken, OUTTA here!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Alex gulps and walks past him with his hand on his forehead, military style. Chris glares at him from behind but is then startled by the next upcoming contestant.

"¡Hola, Total Drama, finalmente!"

Out steps the next contestant, Lupe, sporting a low-cut black tank top with the word "Chica" written in white Old English font, denim short-shorts and black heel sandals. Across stomach was a tattoo design, just above her belly button and a red rose rested on the side of her head. A few of the boys were captivated once again, this time by Lupe's long, slender legs.

"Oh, daaaang..." Damon is already rubbing his chin, "Mmm, I'ma have to get ol' girl on my side ASAP..."

Topher, who was among those watching in awe, manages to overhear his little plan. He frowns and turns back to his personal cameraman.

"Uh, yeah! As if!" He glares at Damon then turns back, "This guy thinks the music industry is what's going to reel this beauty in? It's all about mainstream TV, baby!"

Lupe gets to Chris and he welcomes her with open arms.

"Lupe! My favorite of the new contestants! Welcome to Total Drama! Let me just say, we appreciate the completely random and greatly generous donation given to us by your father!"

"Awww..." Lupe clasps her hands with bashfulness, "My papi just wants the best for this season, you know?"

"Oh, I knowwww... Heh heh heh."

"Hiiii!" Lupe joins the contestants and waves at them in a condescending yet oblivious manner, "Ohhhh my gah, the returning contestants! Jasmine, you're so freakin' taller in person! Ella, you're so pale!"

Jasmine looks a little off-put while Ella shows a little disappointment. Lupe's eyes drift to the next contestant and it turns out to be Topher. Topher smiles coolly and gun-points at her. She then giggles goofily.

"Hehe... and Topher. Wow, you're a lot cuter in person, chico."

"Haha, well believe it or not... It's not the first time I've heard that since my debut on Total Drama..."

Topher slicks his hair, further making Lupe laugh and it's clear by the look on Damon's face that he was not enjoying this. Topher notices this, then winks and points at his camera when suddenly he and the rest of the cast turn towards the boat at the sound of a loud, hardy laugh.

"Hah hahhhh! Oh yes, this location will be quite splendid."

Making his way down the ramp was the polite strongman, Mortimer. In a black tank top, maroon tights, boots and a rather large black belt, he reaches the ramp with his head held high. It was gender swap time as this time a few of the girls looked on, clearly captivated by Mortimer's large muscles.

"Mortimer!" Chris extends his hand out for him, "Augh!"

Though it looked like a simple grasp, Mortimer's handshake grip is too much for the host. Mortimer lets go and a near-tears Chris is able to regain his smile.

"Ah, Mr. MacLean. So great to finally meet. I truly look forward to very bully challenges you have planned for us!"

"Heh heh," Chris chuckles at the notion, "Oh, you kids and your guts! You're truly gonna make this a memorable season, bless the stupidly oblivious types..."

Chris wipes a fake tear from his eye as Mortimer makes his way to the contestants. Sky, Jasmine, Alicia were just a few amazed by his physique. Violet tried her best to look away, while Valerie failed miserably to make it look like she was subtle. The only one who made it obvious that she was checking him out was Lupe and Mortimer simply squirts his eyes at this with a smirk and a wiggle of his old school handlebar mustache.

"Good evening and salutations, potential friends!" He talks with one arm behind his back, "I'd just like to say that I hope you all brought you're all because I aim to make this season a challenging..."

Mortimer walks up to a blushing Lupe, takes her hand and kisses it.

"And memorable one..."

Lupe swoons as he lets go of her hand. Now Topher joined Damon in the glare section. He turns to his camera with a more vicious scowl.

"Are you seeing this, Tophernites!?" He scoffs before glancing over again real quick, "I see we're gonna have some problems..."

Violet too was also agitated by the sight, crossing her arms while still keeping her head turned. The final contestant steps out and simply makes his stand at the top of the ramp. All eyes are suddenly on him but the silence remained as Dale stood with his arms behind his back and a blank glare on his face. After a few more seconds, he finally makes his descent down the ramp.

"Uh... Hey, Dale heh heh... Listen, I can tell you just took your medication, they told me what," Chris makes air quotes, "'I should look out for,' but I'm a better-safe-than-sorry kinda guy, so... Please take another pill."

"Ho ho! Oh, Chris... How I enjoy your sense of humor," he pats Chris's shoulder, "Relax, chap. I... am ALWAYS in control."

Dale says that last part rather low and it unnerves a majority of the contestants. The rest just look at him annoyed. Chris is among those unnerved and Dale simply starts chuckling out of the blue.

"Ho ho ho!" He holds his stomach with one hand, "Ah, seriously, it's great to meet you all, as some of you have stated already, I truly aim to make this a memorable season as well..."

Also spontaneously, Chris is back to his normal self.

"Good! Because how we choose our teams next can definitely be memory number one, heh heh heh!" Chris chuckles and a lot of the contestants look a level above unnerved, "Now... If you'll all follow me..."

Chris leads the team past the docks an takes them past a vast majority of appalling foliage. Everything looked completely rotted. Some trees were completely dead, some had dark rotted leaves on them. Everything wooden was composed of decaying lumber. The fact that Chris had yet to tell them what this season's theme was made it worse. The journey ends at a clearing similar to that of the first island's, only more depressing.

In the middle are benches that make a half circle. Chris stands in the middle and behind him is a tall plant-looking stalk that curved into a cane shape about eight feet tall with a puckered spout bulb at the tip. Around are puddles of green and blue ooze splattered all around the ground The contestants take their seats looking at the disturbing scene.

Chris's grin only made it more horrifying.

"Ahem," Chris clears his throat, "Before I introduce you to my NEW favorite thing on this show besides the surviving outhouse confessional, I want to welcome you all to Total... Drama... Horror: Makadewà Island!"

"Makadewà..." Sky says with a finger to her chin, "That's Algonquian... right?"

Alex, who was coincidentally sitting next to her, assures her.

"Yup," he responds with a smile, "It's Algonquian for 'black.'"

Sky smiles back, intrigued by what else he knew. Dave, sitting two spots away with Spencer and Jasmine between them, looks greatly bothered by this. He looks ready to say something for some reason, but Chris saves him the humiliation unintentionally.

"Uhhh, YEAH," Chris interrupts, "I was JUST getting to that! Ahem... This season takes place on the mysterious Makadewà Island. It is literally not found on ANY map and only a few people know of its existence! We reached out to those few and only a few of those few decided to mention anything at all, heh heh!"

An intern appears and hands Chris a few pieces of paper.

"Witness reports say that the island is haunted! Heh heh, you heard right. Just look at these reported sightings: apparitions, strange creatures, bizarre noises... Oh, it just HAD to be the location for this season!"

A lot of the contestants were horrified, but some were skeptical. Ella, who appeared to be frightened more than everyone, is slightly shaking as she musters up the strength to say something.

"U-Uh..." She stutters out, "But... th-there's no actual proof of those things around here... right?"

"Beats me! That's what YOU guys are going to find out, heh heh!"

"_*snort*_ Hahaha!" Sugar, who was sitting a spot away from her with Dale between them, "What's the matter lil' girly? Feel like goin' home already? I can arrange that! Haha!"

Ella wanted to shout back at her, having learned who she really was from last season but held her tongue because... Sugar was kind of right. Ella had seen plenty of situations involving haunted forests and the thought just terrified her. Looking down in shame, she suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder and it's from the person opposite to her: Leonard. He's giving her that grin he usually carries around and tries to ease her anxiety.

"Fear not, Princess Ella!" His squeaky voice gets heroic, "There is always power in numbers, we shall eradicate any entity that dare get in our way!"

This manages to make Ella crack a smile. Not many actually call her "Princess Ella," and it's enough to make her cheeks flush a faint pink hue as some of the contestants found the scene cute while most found it to be the dorkiest thing so far. Chris is one of them and brings the attention back on him.

"Oooooooof course..." Chris's annoyed face regains its smile, "there's the matter of incentive... You thought one million dollars was enough to make your stupid dreams come true? Let's see what you brain deads can concoct with TWO million dollars!"

Chris lifts a golden suitcase up in the air and it instantly brings the contestants spirit's up, even Violet looked to be putting some thought into it.

"But of course... you must first survive the onslaught of ominous obstacles, heh heh..." He puts the suitcase away, "Now! Allow me introduce to you... 'The Decider!'"

Chris puts his hand up, presenting the odd plant behind him.

"I named it after me, heh heh," he walks up beside it, "We found it when we first arrived on the island! Check THIS out!"

Chris tanks a single small branch that stuck out at about his height and gives it a yank. The puckered bulb suddenly spurts out the same green slime that was on the ground and the contestants are horrified. Chris yanks again, and the same green slime spurts out. A third yank and this time it's blue slime that is squirted out.

"Heh heh, we have NO idea what that's about or what it is, but we do know that the color is determined randomly AND it's completely harmless stuff! Sadly..."

A couple of interns are seen in the back covered in the goo. Alicia looks completely disgusted and breaks Chris off.

"Uhhh," she speaks up rather loudly, "and why was THAT necessary to know?"

"I'm glad you asked, Alicia! This is how we're going to determine our teams, heh heh heh!" The contestants are mortified as Chris goes on, "I've already arranged the teams, this season we have the Infected Maggots... and the Decaying Corpses!"

"Ugh..." Dave blurts out with a hand over his stomach, "'Lovely' names..."

"Well, I try..." Chris says smugly, "I had YOU in mind, heh heh! So here's how it's going down, it's actually quite simple: Green slime, you're a Maggot. Blue slime, you're a Corpse! Now, who's gonna go first!?"

It gets quiet, but eventually Mortimer stands up and pounds his chest once with a single fist.

"Bah. I'll go first!" He walks over to The Decider and puts his fists at his hip with a look of determination, "Let this mark the beginning of my journey towards the grand prize! Chris! Fire away, my good-"

Before Mortimer even finishes, Chris pulls the branch and Mortimer is drenched in green slime.

"We got our first Maggot! Next?"

Jeffrey is next to get up and eagerly walks over to it.

"Do your worst."

"Heh heh... With pleasure, ya pinhead..."

Chris yanks the branch and Jeffrey gets slimed with blue ooze.

"And our first Corpse!"

Sky is next to get up.

"Alright!" She clenches a fist up, "This a good way to get pumped! Let's do this!"

Sky is next to get slimed and it's green, making her the next Maggot. Jasmine happily follows and she becomes the second Corpse. They look disappointed but are reassured with a smile. Damon tries to show off for the nearby Lupe and becomes the third Corpse. Topher sees this and decides to go next. He turns toward his camera and gives it two thumbs up.

"Wish me luck, Tophernites!"

He runs over to The Decider and gets splattered with blue slime, becoming the fourth Corpse. Violet groans and walks over to it, arms still crossed, to become the third Maggot. Alicia looks unsure but then sees Lupe walk past her to become the fourth Maggot, much to Damon and Topher's dismay. Lupe was already starting to match her on looks, Alicia wasn't about to let her beat her on guts.

She follows after and we get our fifth Maggot. Max is next to muster up courage and walks over to it. His eyes are shut tight, but nothing happens. He then peeks one eye up and gets soaked in blue slime, becoming the fifth Corpse.

"AUGH! MY EYE!"

"Heh heh, sorry... This is getting a little tedious."

Sugar rushes over next and instead of getting soaked, she takes all the green slime in her mouth, technically becoming the sixth Maggot. The contestants are disgusted by the act as Spencer is next to go.

"Wooooo!" He runs under the bulb with fists in the air, "Now it's a party, slime me!"

"With gusto!"

Chris yanks the branch and Spencer becomes the seventh Maggot. Dale walks over without a word and gets slimed in blue ooze, becoming sixth Corpse. Dave and Alex look at the slime with doubt. Alex gulps and Dave was starting to feel like Ella about leaving for home. His pupils are shrunk as he's frozen in place.

"Come on, you can do it!"

This snaps him out of it as the voice belonged to Sky. Dave turns to look at her and she had the most genuine of smiles on her face. Even covered in green slime, she looked gorgeous.

"Come on, you got this, Alex!"

Dave's daydream suddenly cracks to pieces at the name she mentions. His heart sinks as it's Alex who looks determined now. He grips his soccer ball and then runs under the bulb with newfound pride.

"Make it rain!"

Chris rolls his eyes at the horrible line. He yanks the branch and Alex becomes the eighth Maggot. Alex is happy to see the green slime. Sky is equally as happy and this steams Dave up greatly. Leonard is next to volunteer.

"Surely you jest at this vile plant's capability!" He walks directly under the bulb with open arms, "Do your worst! As I have the eyes of Tretka the Powerful looking down upon me!"

Leonard gets splattered in blue slime and becomes the seventh Corpse. He then looks over at Ella, who was still shaking with terror, unused to such a lifeform of a plant.

"Come, fair maiden!" He shouts out to her, "Don't let a mere laughable aberration hinder you! We have a long journey ahead of us!"

Again, Leonard's words change her mind and a determined smile overtakes her face. Valerie looked like she too had made her mind up and was walking over next but Ella runs past her and stands under the bulb with clenched fists.

"O-Ok..." She still sounded nervous, but remained strong, "Pull-"

A grinning Chris doesn't let her finish and stains her pink clothes with blue slime, becoming the eighth Corpse. She's completely horrified, a pat on the back by Leonard lightens her up. Dave's just grew the more he sees Alex and Sky chat it up. He storms over to The Decider, slightly shoving Valerie in the process and points at Chris.

"Pull the-"

Chris purposely pulls the branch and soaks Dave in green slime, becoming the final Maggot.

"Heh heh... I love doing that," he chuckles some more before wiping a real tear away, "Ok, we have all nine members making up the Infected Maggots! Valerie! Since you're the last one dry, you're a Decaying Corpse!"

Valerie looks ecstatic about not getting slimed but before she could say anything, Chris interrupts her.

"BUT... The point of this challenge is to get slimed so... Come get slimed, heh heh!"

Valerie looks disheartened and dread takes over her eyes until they intentionally land on Jeffrey without her knowing it. Still soaked with blue slime, he simply grins at her. This makes Valerie smile with pride and a small blush. Standing under the bulb, she simply sighs, then gets slimed... With green slime. She looks at Chris with confusion.

"Heh heh, I love this thing," he pats The Decider, "but we already have enough Maggots! Sooo..."

Chris yanks the branch again, but Valerie gets slimed with green slime again. Chris, clearly enjoying this, pulls the branch at least five more times, all with the same result. Finally, blue slime spurts out. Valerie is now completely soaked in green slime, save for her bare toes that stuck out and the small amount of blue slime at the top of her head. Chris just eats the sight up.

"Hahaha! Oh man, that's too good," he talks in between laughs, "Ok, ok, heh heh... Head over to our craft services tent and get washed up for our first challenge, haha..."

The completely dirty contestants waddle over to the tent, all of them leaving footprints of their respective color. Valerie strayed behind, clearly embarrassed by her whole ordeal. Someone else strays behind alongside her and her eyes light up upon seeing the blue slime stained leather jacket.

"Hey," Jeffrey says nonchalantly, "Don't you like the new look? I think this is awesome, we all look like freakin' Smarfs, haha!"

"Haha!" Valerie unexpectedly laughs out loud, "I never realized that, maybe we get to camp out in giant mushrooms!"

The two share a laugh as it soon subsides and the tall Jeffrey looks down at her.

"...I also think it's awesome we got put on the same team..."

He puts his hands in his jacket's pockets and looks straight ahead. His statement makes Valerie look down at her dry, untouched feet and if it weren't for the heavy coats of green slime, one could have seen her deep blush. She murmurs a single sentence.

"...I-I think it's awesome too..."

The camera now pans behind Chris, who was now back at the Makadewà docks. He was watching the contestants walk away and when they're completely out of sight, Chris turns around to face the camera.

"Ah, young love... Just waiting to be tainted and torn apart by heaps and heaps of drama! Heh heh! So, what will our first challenge be? Who will be the first contestant sent home? Do our contestants realize what they've gotten themselves into!? Heh heh, find out the answer to those questions when we return to

Total...

Drama...

Horror: Makadewà Islaaaaand!"

The camera gets that iconic shot of the whole island as the gray clouds mysteriously appear out of thin air again with lighting cracking in the sky. Max's voice is heard bellowing in the same shot before fading to black.

"Seriously... MY EYEEEEE!"

* * *

_Whew, got the tedious intros out of the way haha now I can focus on the story. I'll do my best to keep the chapters at this length from now on too, I mean it feels a decent enough amount for me._

_Also, I didn't have time to show why this story gets an M rating... Ah well, next chapter haha_

_Until next time._

_- GR_


End file.
